It is known that highly oxidized liquid can be generated by emitting plasma to a liquid so that radicals dissolve in the liquid. With a highly oxidized liquid it is possible to effectively perform cleanup processing such as disinfecting, sterilizing, cleaning of waste liquid, and cleaning of exhaust gases. Also, the use of highly oxidized liquid in medical fields is being investigated. Thus, in recent years, as disclosed in the patent literature below, technology developments are being made for emitting plasma to a liquid.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2009-160494
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2014-10931
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2001-9463